Farmer Life
by Candylover123
Summary: Jack just started out in the farming life. Well he be able to restore the farm and make friends alone the way? Or will he be back home leaving the farm to be a deserted place? Your choice! Maybe...
1. The Rowdy Beginning

A/N: Hey! This is my first story and I'm not good at writing stories but I try my best! I really hope you guys like it…

_____________________________________________________________________

**The Rowdy Beginning**

_Grandpa? I am coming… Not just to visit you… But to take care of the farm for you… _

Hey! My name is Jack and I'm going to Flower Bud Village, to visit my grandpa's grave, AND take the farm off his hand. The last time I visit him was when I was seven years old. After hearing my grandpa was dead I was mad, upset, and confused at the same time. It was something big! He was a really good person! But I do got a picture of him when I was like five! Sitting there on his lap happy. I'm on the plane now…

"Sir!" A pilot called out, "Your ready to jump out!"

"WHAT!?!?!" I said surprised and scared out of my wits! I swear I could have had an accident that moment!

"You are going to jump!"

"I never heard I was supposed to jump!"

The pilot put the plane on auto pilot and walked over to him, "Didn't you know your dad wasn't able to buy the ticket for the boat because it sold out! So he paid us to drop you off on ship!"

"What?!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" The pilot yelled back giving me the Para shoot and opening the door. **(A/N: Did I spell it right?)**

"Why can't you just dropped me of to Flower Bud Village!?" I asked, yelling my head off.

"Because I don't wanna!" The pilot said in a childish voice, then pushed me of the plane!

"Wai-"

"Make sure you don't splat on the floor!" The pilot interrupted waving bye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed.

_He is going to die, if I come back alive!_

Just then, I remembered about the Para shoot I had in my hand. I pulled the string and it suddenly I was not falling so fast. Instead I was I was falling down lightly hanging on to my life with on of my pointer finger only hanging on! A few minutes later I was almost to the ship! Well at least I could see it through the clouds. I was so happy I forgot I was still on the Para shoot, and let go!

_Uh oh…_

I was falling right on top of the ship. Soon I saw the ship getting closer and closer. My mouth couldn't say a word, hands shaking, nerves shutting down. I thought I was my life pass before my eyes! I closed my eyes, ready for the impacted and my life ending, but once I felt the impact it wasn't THAT painful.

"Aw…" I heard. I opened my eyes to see a person below me. I got up as fast as I could.

"Uh…" I wondered what to say, "I'm sorry!"

"You should say sorry to my back young man!" I guy wearing green, wearing a camera around his neck, and holding a butterfly net. "You trying to kill me!"

"Sorry…"

"Geez… You better watch it next time!"

_I said sorry!!! Sheesh! I thought saying sorry solves everything! That was what mom told me!_

I heard my stomach growled, "Heh… I better asked someone where I can get something to eat! I'm starving!" I saw a guy wearing brown clothing with a hark or something on his shoulder.

"Hello?" I tapped on his shoulder. The guy turn around looking weirdly at me. "Um… Do you know where I can around here?"

"Uh… Yeah…" he answered looking down from his feet, "Over there…" He pointed to a door that says 'Dining'.

"Oh…" I said feeling real stupid, "Thanks!" I ran to the door ready to eat something. When I walked in I was surrounded by food. I was literally drooling. _God… Thank you for the food… I love you! Um… Not in the weird way though… Don't take it the wrong way!_ Soon there was red flashing everywhere.

"Passengers, everyone got to go on a safety boat now!" the captain said from the speakers. _God… Why?!?! _

Soon I was on a rubber boat only I was on it. Everybody else was on some other rubber boats.

_Now what's next!?!??! Cats are going to come out of nowhere and attack me!?!?!? Wait… Please god, please… Don't do that to me please… I NEED TO LIVE!_

Soon a couple of hours passed and I was starving! I wasn't able to eat anything at the diner! But then I was a able to see a beach, a very familiar beach, too!

"Is that Flower Bud Village?!" I asked myself, "It is!" I rowed the rubber boat with my arms, even with the fishes nibbling on my fingers. I was almost there! Finally! Soon I was at the sandy beach with the crab pinching my finger.

"Hey, Crabby." I said to the crab, "Long time no see…" As I breath the salty air of the final arrival of Flower Bud Village, I was ready for my new life.

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hey! Did you like it? I know I'm not good at this but I'm still going to do this. Also I really can't spell words so good so if I made a mistake sorry… If you got some ideas on helping me improve I would totally love that. Well please R&R, please?


	2. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

A/N: Yay! Second chapter! ^.^ I hope you like it! R&R please…

______________________________________________________________________

**What Have I Gotten Myself Into?**

I was here on the Spring 3 on Wed. I still remember the whole place but the people aren't familiar anymore… _I don't remember anyone here… Maybe there are new people! I can't wait! _I walked up the hill to a ranch, I believe it is Green Ranch or something and turned right to the old ranch. The 'Stars' ranch. Yep my grandpa loves to watch stars with me when I was little. When I walked right in the ranch I didn't pay much attention to the farm first but to go to my new house, my grandpa's house…

"Man! It is dusty in here!" I realized, "And this house doesn't even have a kitchen or even a bathroom!!! Last time I was here there was one!" _Wait a second… I think I read on one of grandpa's letter there was a hurricane that broke the house into pieces. Wow… I didn't think it was that awful! At least there is a bed and a calender… And a TV!!! The old TV! Sweet!_ _I hope it still works! _I clean and dust all the dust bunnies and the dirt away. "There nice and neat!" I agreed to myself, "Well at least good enough for me!" I went outside to see the whole ranch.

"Um… Hey? Who are you?" I asked to the red suited, fat man wearing a red hat and has a mustache. _Man! Is he Santa Claus or something?!_

"Nice to meet you. I'm the mayor." He introduce. _Oh… The mayor… Well the mayor is Santa Claus then… Sweet! _

"I'm sure you have lots of questions. Shall I show you around the village?" he asked politely.

"Uh… No thanks!" I said barely paying attention to him because I was thinking it is awesome that the mayor is Santa Claus and what not, only hearing the last part of what he said. "I remember this place!"

"How do you know this place?" the mayor asked confused, "Wait… Are you… Jack?"

"Yep!" I answered happily that he noticed it was me.

"Well nice to see you again!" the mayor said joyfully. _Man this mayor is really Santa Claus… Isn't he…_

"Yeah…" I said making a few non realistic laugh.

"Well goodbye. See you later." The mayor said waving his hand, walking to the exit, "Oh yeah! Your grandpa left an old rucksack with all his tools in it in the house in the toolbox! And 300 gold! Make use of it! Also here!" He toss me a clean, juicy apple. "Welcome present!"

"Thanks? I guess…" _Nice welcome present… _I turned around to see a field of stones, rocks, weeds, stumps, and dirt. _What happen to this farm!? It is so dull and abandoned! _

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" I heard.

"Doggy?!" I called out, "Is that you?!" A pretty small brown dog jumped out of nowhere and tackled me which made me fall to the ground with him making me dropped the apple. "Hahaha!" I laughed, "It is you! Hyper as always!" The dog jumped off of me so I can get up.

"Woof woof woof!" the dog barked, "woof woof woof woof!"

"Your hungry aren't you…" I grinned tease Doggy. Then my stomach made a loud growl. "So am I!"

"Woof!" Doggy barked at me.

"Hey stop laughing at me!" I yelled turning pink from embarrassment, "Hey we have the apple from the mayor! We can split it, okay?" The dog barked happily like it was singing a song or something.

"Okay! Stop barking already! Wait here…" I said grabbing the apple. _The apple isn't useless at all! The mayor has to be Santa Claus! I mean how could he not be! He knew I was hungry so he gave me the apple! Duh! _I went in the house to figure out there wasn't a knife. _Great mow what am I suppose to use now? Wait a second! _I went to the toolbox and open it. There was a rucksack so I opened it to find a watering can, a hammer, a hoe, an axe. and a sickle.

"Hmmm… The axe will work!" I grabbed the axe and went back outside to the little pond at the corner of my farm, next to the old tree. I washed the apple in the pond and put it on a tissue. Then I raise the axe and swung it down to cut the apple. The apple juice squirted out but it was cut in two pieces. I walked back to my dog and gave him his piece and ate my piece. We sat on the ground for a few minutes eating the apple and relaxing. I looked at the abandoned field one more time petting Doggy. _What have I gotten myself into?_

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hey everyone! I finished the second chapter! This is where this whole thing of his farmer's life start I'm pretty sure. The next few chapters might not be interesting at all but it helps the story move on I'm pretty sure. Anyways! I need your help to figure out what name should I name the animals! The horse, chicken, cow. Sheep, ect! Also i need gender, personality and ect, too. If I like it then I would put it in the story if not then I might still put it in the story anyways! Here is an example of the setup.

Animal:

Name: 

Gender:

Personality:

Your own info:

It will help because I can't create my own info that well. You can review or message me the animal you want in and stuff. And if you have other ideas for the story message me it if you like or something… It is all your choice. If you don't do it, it is okay… I'm not doing to hunt you guys down and make you do it. Or will I? Hmmm… Nah… I will just make my own stuff then… Well I hope you like this chapter!


	3. Basic Farming Knowledge

Cutie: Well.. So yeah.. Hi everyone ya probably don't remember us!

Candy: Yeah we did this story a LONG time ago but never finished it since it bored me..

Cutie: But hey! We got interesting again!

Candy: Well for now that is... I got a bit inspirational kinda from stories...

Cutie: AND~ The one person who reviewed giving me awesome things to do with this story! Well later that is.. =D

Candy: So this is Candylover!

Cutie: And this is Cutietoy!

Candy and Cutie: And here is us continue this story! We are going to rewrite chapters to make it fit in better for us! =D  
_

**Basic Farming Knowledge**

_Man these apples are great! Yummy... and juicy... Just wish Doggy will just stop tearing up that apple like it is a cat or something. _I thought as I watched my dog chewing that apple apart shredding it. _Man look at him go... _

"Woof?" Doggy barked wondering why I was looking at him like he was a weirdo.

"Oh, it is nothing, Doggy! Enjoy your apple!" I said eating the last little piece I can get from my half.

I looked for a garbage can or something to throw the apple away, but I only saw was this box. I was about to put the able away when this muscular looking man with his brown hair come running at me at full speed.

"What are you doing!" he scold.

"Um, just throwing away an apple that I am done with?" I said a bit freaked out by this guy sudden outburst.

"That isn't a trash can you know!" he said pointing to the box, "That is a shipping bin to sell your items to, like crops, berries, ect. I should know, I am the person who does all the work!"

"Oh really?" I said looking down at my apple. "Hmmm... Well here you go then!" as I give him my eaten apple, "Pay?"

He sighed, "That isn't how it works."

I just tilted my head in confusion. He told me many stuff that I needed to know about farming and shipping stuff. He even told me his name was Zack! Thanks to him I finally understand some of the stuff I have to do to get this farm look nice again!

"Okay, that is all I can tell you. There are many villagers in this village so remember to meet everyone!" Zack told me, "If you have a question, don't mind to ask people especially if it is a specific question then it would be best to ask people that has a shop for it!"

"I know, I know!" I said, I feel a bit annoyed, wanting to start farming right away.

"Well, see you, Jack! Remember I come to pick up your shipping stuff at 5pm!" he reminded for the 6th time.

_Ugh I thought he will never leave! _I looked at my watch._ Man and it is even 1pm already! Ugh all the learning made me exhausted... I meet everyone tomorrow. For now, I sleep... _I slowly try to get into the house to get in bed, but the next thingy I know when I reached the front door of my house, I fainted.

Candy: Ta-da! Chapter alert chapter alert! Finally! Did I mention it is like 9am... Didn't sleep yet.. AND I got the hic ups?

Cutie: I gave it to her! =D

Candy: *pouts* Thanks a lot.. =(

Cutie: Your welcome! =)

Candy: Well I hope you like this I try my best to redo this and to tell you the truth I think I did better than the other one...

Cutie: Please review and if ya want put submit an animal! =D The more animals the more ideas we have for this.. .Hehehe.. *.*


	4. YOU GOT MAIL!

Candy: Hey there! =D

Cutie: We are doing another chapter that fast? OMG NEW RECORD!

Candy: Well I don't wanna waste your time listening to us chit chat, so here we go!

Cutie: *pouts* Aw... Now I am sad that was the only fun part about this.. =(

Candy: Shhhh...

**YOU GOT MAIL**

When I woke up, I was being licked by Doggy constantly with his slobbery tongue surrounded by green everywhere.

_Ugh, what happened...? _I thought as I finally released there was a man with blue clothes staring at me and saying something.

"Oh, your finally awake!" the man said, now I think about it he looks like a mailman. "Sorry, for leaving you on the floor, but I couldn't get into your house to put you to bed since it was locked." He lended a hand, getting me up from the floor. "By the way, I am Harris." He introduced, "I am the mailman for this village."

_OH WOW! I guessed right, he is a mailman! Score one for the Jack should be a physic! _

"Anyways, I stopped by here to deliver some mail for you, I was very surprised to have mail for this area, so I am guessing you are the new farmer?"

I nodded, "Yes, and after a nice talk with this weird guy named Zack, I feel so excited!"

"Well, good luck, then!" Harris said looking at the fields, "This place is a bit... Run down, but with a few smashing,cutting, placing, and pulling, I am sure it will looked better!"

"Thanks!"

"Well, anyways, back to work!" he said searching through his bag of mail and taking two mails out of his bag and giving them to me, "Here is your mail, uh..."

"Jack."

"Okay, Jack, here is your mail!" he waved me goodbye and left down his path somewhere else.

I shrugged and looked at the three mail for a second. _Hey, look, I got mail! Ah, now I feel like one of those machines who announced if you got mail. Either that or Blues Clues. Well, I wonder who it is from?_ I opened the first letter.

_Dear new farmer (a.k.a Jack),_

_We are very happy to have you here, I hope you enjoy yourself and make friends, and maybe even see your old friends. That farm is all yours! Good luck! By the way, how was the apple I gave you?_

_ Sincerely, Mayor Thomas._

"Oh wow, how did he know I ate the apple!" I said wondering soon coming to a conclusion, "There is only one reason... Santa..." _I really need to maybe right a Christmas list to see if that is really true... __Anyways next one! _I took out the next one and started opening.

_Dear Jack,_

_Hey, it is me! YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ANYTHING IN THE SHIPPING BIN! I mean sure you were pasted out in the grass but not one thing? Really? I was expecting maybe even some weeds in the field for how you almost threw the apple in there. Well, good luck on the farm, SHIP SOMETHING!_

_P.S. I heard there are giving away a free horse at Green Ranch, why not check it out?_

_ From, the shipping guy Zack._

"Man... Harsh a bit with shipping stuff." Well I guess one more letter go to! I wonder who it is!" Jack said opening the letter.

_Dear son, (or should I call you from now on Jack?)_

_I am really worried if you made it okay over there, how are you? You mother is going crazy, missing you. She is practically praising a picture of you, hoping you come back or call or something! I told her you would be fine so don't worry about that. But I don't really trust you staying over there, farming. I mean, I was okay with you playing over there with your grandpa, but he is... Well... Gone now... I am just worried if you are able to take this responsibility! So in on summer the second year your over there, I am going to inspect how you are doing. If you quit, our house is always open for you to enter, goodluck._

_ Love, Dad._

"Ugh, dad is sufficating me, again, I need some peace and quiet and I am going to show him how I can do this! I am 18 years old right now, I think I can handle it."

"Woof!" Doggy barked, cheering him on.

"Thanks, Doggy." I said petting his head and rubbing his tummy. _Rub the tummy, rub the tummy. _Once I stopped rubbing, I looked at Zacks letter again, "Horse at Green Ranch? Better get it before someone else does!" Soon I walked out in the path out of here, wondering how much this place has changed the last time I was here.

Candy: Well I am done for today...

Cutie: Zzzz...

Candy: …. *makes her sleep in the bathtub* Well anyways bye! Hope you liked it! =D


	5. Vineyard Madness

Cutie: What? What is this? 3 chapters in 1 day?

Candy: Eh... heh... Need... To keep me.. From sleeping... So tired...

Cutie: Well... I guess I be doing this chapter then!

Candy: *falls on the bed not moving an inch*

Cutie: …. Well anyways~ lets start! =D

**Vineyard Madness**

While I was about to head off to Green Ranch, something finally hit me as I stay 5 paths to take. _Wait a second... Which way is it! _I paced back and forth trying to remember where was Green Ranch at and the more I think, the more of a headache I got from it. I soon decided to just choose a path because I was going to meet everyone anyways.

First I choosed the one up the little hill. I slowly walked up there, trying to make sure I won't roll off. When I finally got there, I was tired, and I heard yelling. _Huh? What is going on over there? _Out of curiousity, I went to the nearest bush that I was able to see at and took a peak over there. I saw 3 people in this. A guy with this beard making him look like a hitch hiker, another boy with a purple bandana on his head, and a girl with brunette hair with blond hair streaks on the front.

"Gosh, you are a terrible father, just let me have my way already!" the girl yelled running off.

"Oh, don't be selfish Karen!" the guy who looked like a hitch hiker, yelled, "What an ungreatful daughter you are!" He went back into the house furious. _Man, this family is was up with that?_

"Hey, can get out of that bush now," someone behind me said, "It is over." I turned around ti see the bandana guy looking down at me. He lended a hand to get me up.

"Um, thanks, how did you know I was here?" I asked confused, thinking that was the best hiding spot for that.

"Your not green, there, you know."

"Good, point."

"Well I guess your wondering what was up with that scene before, huh?"_ Wow mind reader much?_

"Well yeah, what is happening over here?"

"Well I am Kai and well that girl running off, her name is Karen. And the guy you probably thought was a hitcher is her father, Gotz." _HE IS A MIND READER! _"We are kinda... Having problems over here."

"Why is that?" I asked, "What is the problem?"

"Well, she says she wants to leave, and go somewhere else. They always had agruements about that." Kai explained.

"Oh, well maybe if I see her I go talk to her then, maybe!"

"Okay, I just hope Miss Karen is okay."

I looked at him, curious. _Does he like her? I am going to investigate that later then! _

"Well anyways, are you the new farmer?" he asked, not seeing me here before. I nodded. "Oh then welcome to flower bud village! Good luck on fixing that old farm! I bet your here to meet everyone. Miss Karen's parents are in the house, so go introduce yourelf to them!" I thanked him and went inside their house.

When I went in 2 people looked at me strangely.

"I am guessing you are the new farmer, oh well, I don't care. I am really busy right now." Gotz said as he was sitting on the couch. _Doesn't look like he is busy to me!_ I just ignored him and went to the girl with brunette hair, her hair in a bun like style.

She looked at me sadly, "Oh, hi..."

"Hey, my name is Jack!" I said trying to be enthusiastic, "I am the new farmer like that guy over there said!"

He overhead, "Well if that is all your going to say, then leave now!"

"Honey, he is a guest, at least we should introduce ourselves to him." She said sadly, "Hello, my name is Sasha, I am Karen's mom and that guy over there is Gotz, her dad. Karen is our daughter."

"I know, someone told me about her." I told Sasha informing her.

"Oh, ok..." _Man, she is depressing!_

"Okay, now your know us, and we know you now go!" the dad yelled angrily.

"Okay, okay, sorry." I said heading for the door almost closing the door as I got out, "Well it was nice to meet you now, I stop by maybe later?" Gotz just huffed trying to not face him.

"Sure, don't mind him though." sasha told me softly.

"Um, okay." I said closing the door.

"I heard yelling, guessing didn't go well?" Kai ask as I was heading back down the hill.

"I guess so," I answered, "Not a good first impression! This place is going to be hard! And her father is so mean, too!"

"He isn't as bad as he wants to be," the bandana boy defending him, "He took me in for some food, warmth, and helped me start a new life. He can't be that bad."

"I guess. Well I got to see the other people here now!" I said running of waving, "See you!" all I saw was him waving bye as I ran down the hill almost tripping. When I got down something finally hit me, _I didn't ask him which way was Green Ranch! _I slowly looked back up the hill. _Oh, forget it. I am NOT going back up there a second time in one day. _

Cutie: Well that is it for this chapter. Sowwy I wasn't able to do better, but hey here is something! Ok the beginning has a lot to do so there is going to be some chapters about it and then once we get it done we are going to be all skippy with days so that is the plan! So don't think we are doing a chapter each day! That would be boring! And I don't think Candy or I have any willpower to do that! *looks down at Candy looking dead on the bed* … Well not Candy at least... Now I am wondering something... Why did we do a chapter instead of doing our summer reading for school?

Candy: *pops her head back up hearing the words 'summer reading'* Oh... no...

Cutie: Uh oh... Candy is going into crazy overdrive mode... We better go before you see something not pretty soon... So bye tell us how you like it! And leave reviews! Remember, enter your animal describtion, you might see them in the story and plus it helps me keep myself and probably you entertained! Plus reviews gives us willpower to continue! *.* So bye guys!\

Candy: *twitchy*

Cutie: … Candy says bye too! =D


End file.
